A washing machine with a controllable fresh water intake for at least two detergent chambers is known from DE 10 2006 029 953 A1. Disposed in an upper area of the housing of the washing machine is a detergent flushing arrangement. Detergent supply lines lead downwards from an uneven floor of the housing of this detergent flushing arrangement to open out at a door seal on one side and to open out at a tub on the other side.
This detergent flushing arrangement also provides ventilation of the tub without an additional ventilation line. Further, because of the two separate detergent supply lines and their connection to the floor of the housing of this detergent supply device it is guaranteed that one of these two lines is always unoccupied.
A rinsing arrangement with a water supply for a washing machine is known from DE 10 2004 060 709 A1. A rinsing dish of the rinsing arrangement is embodied with an upper portion and a lower portion, wherein the lower portion has an outlet connector and a tray as a water supply. A dividing wall projects from above into the water contained in the tray, which divides the lower portion in conjunction with the water contained in the tray and the water stop formed thereby, also called steam stop below, into two compartments separated from one another. The dividing wall is embodied in one piece on the lower portion or preferably with the upper portion. This makes the manufacturing of the components very complex and difficult, especially if they are embodied as injection-molded parts. The outlet connector of the rinsing arrangement is connected to a tub of a washing machine.
The steam stop can be filled with water to a maximum up to its overflow at the outlet connector. In the event of vibrations and fluctuating pressure conditions, as can occur when an opening for loading the washing machine is opened, unwanted water can enter the tub from the steam stop. This is especially disadvantageous at the end of the washing program since it causes the laundry which has already been spun to become wet again. Such an effect must above all be prevented when the outlet connector for direct wetting of the laundry is connected to a door seal disposed on the tub.